yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Bea Baron
Bea Baron, commonly known as Bea, is a British YouTuber and a Yogscast Content Producer. Description Early Life Bea Baron was born on January 23, 1999 in a rural village in Yorkshire, England. Joining YouTube Inspired by the Yogscast, at age 15, Bea created her YouTube channel, then called DJLegitGamingDJLegitGaming on the video's title card, Modded Adventure Part 2 - Tin Ore - With Hary, on February 22, 2014. She focused on making Minecraft contents and often partnered with HaryTheCraftian. Bea expanded to Twitch livestreaming on January 2015 as DJLegitPork.Earliest known video with Twitch link in video's description, Don't starve funtage #1: THE FIRST NIGHT! She joined the Freedom! network and later rebranded both her Twitch and YouTube channels to BradTheCraftian within the same month.Earliest known video of her partnership with Freedom! in video description, Don't starve funtage #2: THE ULTIMATE SETUPEarliest known video under the channel name "BradTheCraftian", Artist Recognition! - The people behind my prettiness :DEarliest known video of Twitch channel now as "BradTheCraftian" in the video description, News update! Shaders! and More! She also collaborated with more YouTubers and plays other games like Garry's Mod and Grand Theft Auto V. Bea left the Freedom! network in late June 2015.Latest known video to have the Freedom! network link, Minecraft Build Battle - SquidBurgers! Team3 and BeaTheCraftian Bea and six other YouTubers formed the group Team3 in September 2015.ANNOUNCEMENT VIDEO! - We are Team3! Bea continued to focus mainly on Minecraft content videos, often collaborating with her group members. Bea started vlogging on September 2015 and later created a vlogging channel, BeaVlogs, in March 2016, which she announced on her main channel a month later.Earliest known vlog, I55 Vlog - FIRST CONVENTION!New vlog on second channel! On March 10, 2016, Bea came out as transgender and rebranded her Twitch and YouTube channels to BeaTheCraftian.Goodbye Brad - Coming Out As Transgender She is later invited to UHShe Season 4 within the same month. On June 29, 2016, the Team3 partnership ended after most of the members left due to real life commitments.Team3YT's Twitter, 29 Jun 2016, 17:17 UTC The group later reunite for their one year anniversary.THE TEAM3 ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY CHALLENGE Yogscast Bea's first collaboration with a Yogscast member was in October 2016, where she partnered with Kim Richards for UHShe Season 5.Minecraft Bootcamp w/ YOGSCAST Kim (Speed UHC)BOO!HShe! - UHSHE SEASON 5 (Ep.1) Kim also happens to be one of her long-time idols that she admired."Huge Life Update: I've Joined The Yogscast!", BasicallyBea.com Bea returns again for UHShe Season 6 and Season 7.HAPPY HOLIDAYS! - UHSHE SEASON 6 (EP.1)HOWDY, PARTNER! / UHShe S7: Wild West #1 Following the collaboration with Kim, Bea is offered another opportunity to partner with the Yogscast during the Yogscast Jingle Jam 2016, this time with Caff, Chrissa and Hannah.THAT'S HOW I LIE - TABLETOP SIM w/ CAFF AND HANNAH - YOGSCAST JINGLE JAM - 15th December 2016TABLETOP SIM w/ HANNAH, CAFF, ELLEN & CO! - YOGSCAST JINGLE JAM - 22nd December 2016 After the Jingle Jam, somebody casually tweeted Bea and Yogscast CEO Turps if Bea is joining the Yogscast. Turps welcomed the possibility and both of them began discussion on that. On March 25, 2017, Bea relaunched BeaVlogs after a long period of inactivity on that channel due to real life commitments.NEW VLOG CHANNEL VIDEO!About, BasicallyBea.com On March 13, 2017, Bea is invited to the YogTowers for a livestream with Caff, Hannah and JaneDash.MY TRIP TO YOGTOWERS (Yogscast Office)LEFT 4 DEAD 2 w/ Hannah, Caff & Co! - 10th March 2017 On April 11, 2017, Bea rebranded her channels and social medias to BasicallyBea, with BeaVlogs rebranded into BasicallyMoreBea, in order to focus less on Minecraft contents and start afresh with games she likes to play.CHANNEL REBRAND & NEW INTRO / BasicallyBea On July 10, 2017, Bea announced that she has joined the Yogscast, saying that it is "one of my biggest dreams coming true". Within the same week, she has also become an official Twitch partner and has reached 10,000 subscribers on her main channel.I AM A TWITCH PARTNER! / Giveaway stream & more!BasicallyBea's Instagram, 15 Jul 2017 Series Guide Trivia Notable Quotes Links Websites & Channels * BasicallyBea * BeaBabbles on iTunes * Bea's Newsletter * Bea's Showcase on Steam * Twitch * YouTube (BasicallyBea) * YouTube (BasicallyMoreBea) Community * Discord * Subreddit Merchandises * Patreon Social Media * Instagram * Reddit user page * Snapchat * Twitter Inactive * Podlina on Soundcloud * Former Twitter * Former Tumblr Gallery References Category:Yogscast Category:People Category:Content Producers